


Even Vicious Bloodthirsty Carnivores Get Lonely

by kyocatlover



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Pack Bonding, Pack Piles, Raptor Squad, Raptors, minor mention of violence, not scientifically accurate, raptor piles, velociraptors are much more loyal then people give them creddit for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyocatlover/pseuds/kyocatlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen knew what people whispered when they thought he wasn't listening. That he was crazy for trying to train Velociraptors. He’s starting to believe them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Vicious Bloodthirsty Carnivores Get Lonely

Owen was training the velociraptors when it happened, a pig wrangler had been leaning against catwalk his pole dangling over the edge swaying in the breeze. Owen saw him out of the corner of his eye, he turned to yell at him to stop. When he saw Blue out of the corner of his eye leap up and grab the pole and pulled the man down.

Owen took off running, bounding down the stairs as fast as possible to reach the gate. He hurriedly slammed the open button and ran into the enclosure. There stood Blue over the pig wrangler a hand in her mouth. Owen ran towards her “Blue! Eyes on me.” He shouted. She turned to look at him blood dripping from her mouth, and then turned back. In his panic Owen ran at Blue and grabbed her tail forcing her away from the pig wrangler.

She turned on him growling and hissing, the others soon joined her circling around him. “Stop.” he commanded, “ Don’t think i don’t know what you're doing. I know you’re there, Echo. Stop this.” With the raptors attention away from him the pig wrangler scrambled to the gate and slipped out. The raptors advanced on Owen but something was different Owen could see it in their stance. It wasn't threatening any more it was more...teasing. Delta started hopping a little from side to side letting out little short chirps and barks. Well shit he thought they want me to play. Owen braced himself then charged at Delta, then stopped short and swatted at her chest stepping from side to side as she did. “ What the fuck are you doing!” Barry yelled from outside the enclosure. Owen ignored him, as Delta gently headbutted his chest the force still strong enough to almost knock him over. “Saving my ass!” he yelled back. Blue started nudging his legs while letting out little growls and knocked him over. 

Soon he was surrounded by raptors he rolled around but was pinned to the ground by four velociraptors who wouldn't move. “ Oh come on know your acting like babies.” Owen complained to them. But none of them moved, Blue who had laid down on his right shoulder only huffed at his face. The rest of the raptors were curled up around him making content noises, happy that their Alpha was finally back again. Owen let out a sigh and started pushing them off and stood up and then all of them immediately started letting out panicked noises trying to herd him back into the pile. “Hey now, its okay ill be back i won’t leave you alone like that again.” He said running his hands along the tops of their heads to sooth them. 

All of them let out displeased sounds, but eventually let him go after the proper amount of petting. He then turned around and walked away and out of the enclosure, Barry hitting the close button as soon as he was out. “Holy shit, Owen what the fuck just happened” Barry hurriedly said, checking to make sure Owen wasnt hurt. “Well looks like they abandoned abandoned their prey, when they noticed that their alpha had finally returned. “Christ. Did someone get that on camera” he asked the people who had surrounded the enclosure.

One of them tentatively raised her hand “ I was recording the training to see if we could learn more about velociraptor behavior.”, she said. Everyone who had been watching turned to her, Owen chuckled “ Well looks like you got some information on pack behavior” and then walked away. And everyone watched him go whispering to each other comments varying from ‘he should be dead’ to ‘that man is crazy’. And secretly Owen was starting to think they were true. Who else would have gone into the raptor pit and played with them, and was planning on doing it again. God he loved his job.

By the next morning the video had gone viral and people started to call j him raptor dad some jokingly and some completely serious. Owen would get things in the mail and hung up on the outside of the enclosure. Pictures of him and his raptors playing, some photo shopped ones of him riding Blue with the rest of the pack surrounding them with the words Raptor Squad on it. 

 

He kept everyone of them, and put them up on his walls. So even when he was away from his pack he could still be with them.


End file.
